Freeplay Mode
is a mode that appears in Bloons TD 3, Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. When you complete a difficulty you will be asked if you want to continue playing. If you continue, you will enter freeplay mode. You can't save in Freeplay Mode, unless playing on the iPod/iPhone version of BTD4 and BTD5, or the Nintendo DSi/3DS version of BTD4. Bloons TD 3 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy, Medium and Hard Bloons TD 4 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy *Round 61 Medium *Round 76 Hard Bloons TD 5 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy *Round 66 Medium *Round 86 Hard and Impoppable Trivia *On Bloons TD 5 and on newer versions of Bloons TD 4, the game displays a message about lag. When it lags, turning the fast-forward off may help speed your game up. On round 71 in Bloons TD 4, a freeplay round if on easy or medium, the Pre-Round Comment is You might think the game is lagging by now but it really is your mind speeding up. Think of it as like bullet time in the Matrix. *In Bloons TD 4, there are 999 BFBs in round 250 (the very last round) making it almost impossible to defeat unless filled with monkey aces, as they use up no space. *Bloons in Bloons TD 5 begin to speed up in Round 103 of freeplay, so by round 400, the player has a Z.O.M.G. going nearly as fast as a Pink Bloon. *MOAB-Class Bloons gain health as rounds progress in Freeplay Mode. *The amount of money for each popped bloon also decreases as time goes by in freeplay. *In Freeplay Mode of Bloons TD 5, Ceramic Bloons require 38 hits to break open, revealing only 1 Rainbow Bloon. These are known as "Super Ceramics." Subsequent bloons also only reveal one descendant (Lead Bloons reveal only one Black Bloon) instead of two upon popping. **This is noticable when getting past Round 85, Round 50 in BTD5 Mobile and Round 30 in Bloons Monkey City(Contested Territory only) *Experience gain also decreases as time goes by in freeplay. *There is no known round limit in Freeplay Mode. *If the player wants to get to very high rounds without lag, the January 19, 2013 daily challenge is a good way. This challenge replaces all bloons (except for Black Bloons, White Bloons, Leads, and Ceramics) with Zebra Bloons. *Originally, when the player reached round 500 in this mode, the round would give an endless stream of ZOMGs that are close to impossible to damage due to moving at extreme speed, showing a Freeplay Mode "limit". This was removed as of the Brick Wall update. *The highest legitimate round ever to be achieved in Freeplay Mode is 1098 by Demonic Sin Ex. Video is attached. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, far greater rounds are possible. Highest known score is at 1235 rounds, also by the master Demonic Sin Ex. This is due to a few factors. One being that you have access to the Bloonchipper tower. Another one is that due to a glitch, you can place temples right next to each other with Support Chinook. The third one is that speed and health changes take longer to take affect. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS